1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knitting needles and, more particularly, to a combination knitting needle and storage container, wherein the a longest knitting needle accommodates nesting of a plurality of smaller knitting needles therein for convenient and organized storage of a set of needles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hobby of knitting has remained popular throughout time. Not only do many people find it relaxing and enjoyable, but the resulting clothes and products can save a great deal of money for the benefit of household budgets. The most common, if not the only tool used in knitting, is the knitting needle. Such needles are made in varying widths to produce the multitude of intricate stitches used in knitting. However, keeping track of and storing such needles quickly becomes a chore. Those who carry their knitting with them throughout their day are burdened with carrying multiple needles, and if they only carry a few, the quality of their work may suffer. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can store, transport and organize multiple sized knitting needles.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 271,062 and 298,698, each issued in the name of Okada, disclose an ornamental design for a knitting needle;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,540, issued in the name of Lewis, discloses a knitting pin having a cylindrical rod with a head that includes two flat parallel front and rear faces;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,254, issued in the name of Johnston, discloses a crochet set having an elongated hollow member open at one end, a removable cap, an outer portion of the cap having a restricted opening, and a crochet hook insertible through aligned openings;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,403, issued in the name of Williams, discloses a luminous knitting needle comprised of a plastic material impregnated with luminous material;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,387, issued in the name of Phipps et al., discloses an interchangeable kitting needle system having kitting needles with engageable and releasably securing locking means capable of resilient securement with tube adaptor means; and        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,351, issued in the name of Gardiner, discloses a knitting and crochet needle kit having at least two kitting needle shafts, two primary short shafts, two secondary short shafts and a container holding the shafts.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the knitting industry.